vanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Teto
Chris Teto (portrayed by Jack Zaza) is a main character in Vanished. Chris plays a minor part in Season 1 but is the tritagonist in Season 2. Background (Pre-Apocalypse) Not much is currently known about Chris's background. It is known that he had a lot of social issues in his life before the apocalypse. It is also known that Chris was an accountant for a law firm, he learned to shoot from his dad (who died of Bowel Cancer) who used to force him to go hunting. Season 1 Chris play's a minor role in Season 1. "Strength in Unity" In this episode Chris's house is raided by Evan Reed, Chris attempts to kill Evan but he ultimately fails and is essentially kidnapped by Evan. Chris helps the group kill a horde of Drifters. Chris also eats dinner with the group, where he takes an interest in Daniel Alnop. "Trial and Verdict" In this episode Chris has a flash-back of his betrayal against Evan's group. Chris wakes up early and takes the group's supplies and weapons, before leaving Chris attempts to stab Evan in the head but can't bring himself to do it due to the fact that Evan spared his life. Season 2 Chris Teto plays a major role in Season 2. "No Mercy" In this episode Chris, who is starving, runs out of water, he makes a fire and collects water from a dirty creek with the intention of boiling it, while walking over to the fire he trips and spills it. Chris has a breakdown and gives up, accepting death as his fate, until he finds the knife that he stole from Evan Reed, giving him the idea to return to Evan, Joseph and Daniel, hoping that they'll accept him. Upon returning to Evan's house, Chris finds the house empty. The house if full of supplies so Chris takes the supplies and leaves again. "Lone Wolf" In this episode Chris comes across a tent, he enters it to finds weapons. The owner of the tent, Nathan Wesley, returns to find Chris, he runs away with Chris chasing him. Chris catches up and knocks him out. Chris interrogates Nathan when he wakes up. Nathan convinces to Chris to allow him to live and prove that he can be useful. Chris puts him to the test by making him kill a Drifter. Nathan succeeds and Chris allows him to live and stay with him. "The Psycho and The Killer" Chris and Nathan get caught up in a storm, the pair seek shelter and attempt waiting out the storm. While waiting the pair talk and get to know each other. Chris reveals how he got so good at shooting and his previous job. After the storm clears, Chris and Nathan leave and continue on their trek to the Taroomba Mental Facility. Episodes Chris Teto is in the following episodes: Blue Text = Appears In White Text = Doesn't Appear In (Released Episodes) or Unknown (Unreleased Episodes) SEASON 1: SEASON 2: Kills * 4 Drifters Trivia * Chris was never originally meant to betray the group, but it was written into the script last minute after the actor Jack Zaza broke his arm. * Chris was never meant to regroup with Evan/Joseph, his story line was meant to remain separate from the main plot, but that led to the writers feeling as if his sub-plot meant nothing to the story, so it was decided for Chris to join in with the main group in S02E07.